A Beautiful Lie
by Sheistiny
Summary: Não sei mais o que está acontecendo comigo, ou com a minha vida. Fantasmas... Estão aqui apenas por causa da maldição. Tudo o que eu desejo agora, é alguém que compreenda essa minha tortura. Isso tudo não é real. Não pode ser. É apenas uma bela mentira.


**Sinopse:** Não sei mais o que está acontecendo comigo, ou com a minha vida. Fantasmas... Estão aqui apenas por causa da maldição. E a coisa que eu mais queria nesse momento, era alguém que compreendesse essa minha tortura. Isso tudo não é real. Não pode ser. É apenas... Uma bela mentira.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do anime/mangá "Naruto" não me pertecem, assim como as frases aqui citadas.

* * *

Sabe, eu nunca fui de acreditar em fantasmas, vampiros e/ou coisas sobrenaturais, mas ainda sim, tinha um receio de ver algo assim. Tinha. Ainda lembro-me de quando o Itachi me contava umas histórias desse tipo para me fazer dormir. Ainda consigo recordar de cada gesto, cada palavra...

- É melhor que você não demore à dormir, Sasuke. – Ele dizia. Embora seus olhos negros estivessem inexpressivos, eu sabia que ele estava esperando uma reação minha. – Não deve ser muito legal ver monstros vagando pelo quarto, não acha?

Maldito. Naquele tempo eu tinha apenas cinco anos, não sabia nem diferenciar Shampoo de Condicionador; o que me causou vários problemas após a saída do banheiro. Mas isso não importa agora.

O verdadeiro assunto, é que eu consigo ver fantasmas desde os sete anos, quando meus pais sofreram um acidente de avião e acabaram mortos. Assim sendo, isso despertou uma maldição que acabou atingindo minha família, mas respectivamente, a mim e deixando-me 'preso' a esses seres estranhos. Continuando, quando falam em fantasmas, a primeira coisa que lhe vêm a mente são lençóis, certo? Sim, isso porquê algumas pessoas inventavam de colocar um pano branco e grande sobre si e faziam dois buracos para serem os olhos. Tolos. Pois os fantasmas que eu vejo tem a mesma forma que tinham antes de morrerem, mas não são sólidos.

- Ei, Uchiha. – O ser que estava ao meu lado me chamou. Não, esse tal ser não era um fantasma, apenas um amigo, assim dizendo. – Parece que finalmente alguém teve coragem e mudou-se para aquela mansão no fim da rua.

Sabaku no Gaara, assim era seu nome. É ruivo, seus cabelos são curtos e seus olhos são esverdeados, sempre contornados grossamente por um estranho lápis de olho. Está quase sempre de mau humor, mas acredite, se o assunto for "acabar com a vida de Uchiha Sasuke", ele vira a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Sei. Aquela que muitos julgavam assombrada. – Eu disse, apenas.

A mansão não era feia, muito pelo contrário. Era de uma tonalidade clara de azul com alguns poucos detalhes em branco, havia sido pintada há uns três dias atrás, mas já estava sendo reformada há cerca de um mês. O imenso jardim também havia sido reformado. Os portões eram grandes, brancos e fechados, fazendo com que a curiosidade de certas pessoas aumentasse mais ainda.

Esquecendo esse assunto, me despedi de Gaara apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Não pense mal, apenas acho que não é necessário dar um "tchau" para alguém que mora na casa de frente a sua. Tirei as chaves de meu bolso e abri a porta, mas notei algo estranho. A casa estava calma. Não que ela fosse uma zona, enfim. O único som a ser ouvido eram de tiros, de algum filme, claro.

- Chegou mais cedo hoje, Sasuke. – Itachi comentou ainda deitado em um dos sofás da sala, não deixando de olhar para a televisão.

- Ah, é, época de provas é assim mesmo.

- Prova? Aposto que você quis faltar aos últimos horários. – Dessa vez era outra voz. Sinceramente, é a que eu mais odeio. – Confesse logo, Sasuke-chan.

- Claro, Deidara, claro... – Menti descaradamente, mas acredite, é melhor concordar com ele, ou calma e sossego serão coisas impossíveis em sua vida.

Deidara é o melhor amigo do meu irmão, até que é um cara legal, se não tivesse boca. Ele fala tanto que, às vezes, penso que ele tem umas quatro bocas, no mínimo. De verdade, o Deidara parece uma mulher com um corpo masculinizado. Acho que seus cabelos longos e loiros colaboram com isso, assim como seus olhos azuis.

- Sasuke, eu acho melhor você dar uma olhada em seu quarto. – Itachi disse; eu tive uma leve impressão de que ele estava segurando a risada. – Você deixou a janela aberta, o vento pode ter bagunçado algo.

Sei muito bem que tipo de vento ele estava falando. Não esperei mais e corri em direção as escadas, tropeçando em alguns degraus. Cena ridícula. Quando finalmente chego em frente ao meu quarto, percebo que falta algo de extrema importância.

- Droga, a chave. – Joguei minha mochila no chão e ajoelhei-me frente a ela, tratando logo de abrir o zíper e procurar a chave. Não demorou muito e consegui achá-la. – Finalmente.

Assim que abri a porta, deparei-me com algo que me deixou em choque. O meu quarto, antes limpo, agora estava cheio de salgadinhos - daquele de fandango - espalhados por ele, juntamente com pipocas e alguns gibis que eu nem me lembrava que tinha. A Coca-Cola espalhada pelo chão já tinha tirado minha paciência, mas aquele ser deitado em minha cama, dormindo e roncando, ah, já havia passado dos limites.

- Saia agora dessa cama. – Mandei, ouvindo apenas um murmuro como resposta.

Não tive escolha. Aproximei-me da cama e simplesmente tirei o colchão da mesma, levando o ser ao chão. Seria trágico se não fosse cômico.

Ai... – Ele massageou a cabeleira loira. – Por que fez isso, Sasuke?

- Por que você acabou com meu quarto? – Pergunta retórica essa, eu sei. Seria novidade se ele estivesse quieto.

- Não responda uma pergunta com outra. – Ele disse, ainda irritado. Não dei a mínima pra isso e caminhei em direção ao banheiro. – Ei, o que vai fazer?

- Tomar banho, claro. – Assim que entrei, tranquei a porta do banheiro. Não sei o porquê de eu ainda fazer isso.

Naruto Uzumaki, esse é o nome do ser, ou pelo menos era, não sei. E, é óbvio, ele não é meu irmão, mas sim um fantasma, por isso fica no meu quarto. Não que ele seja visível para as outras pessoas, mas tenho receio de ele querer acabar com toda a casa. Naruto é totalmente o contrário de mim. Seus cabelos são loiros, os meus são negros, assim como meus olhos, sendo que os dele são azuis. Não somos opostos apenas na aparência, como também na personalidade, pois ele é o ser mais extrovertido do mundo.

Agora falemos sobre a maldição na qual eu citei antes. Na verdade, eu ainda não sei muita coisa sobre isso, mas sei que eu estou preso a ela há uns oito anos e meio, sendo que hoje eu tenho 16 anos. Bem, a minha 'missão' é ouvir o desabafo dos mortos, espíritos, fantasmas ou como você queira chamá-los.

Sim, sabe aquelas pessoas que morrem e insistem em levar toda a amargura e infelicidade que teve em toda sua vida? Eu tenho que consolá-las, do contrário, elas não poderão descansar em paz e poderão causar uma confusão imensa entre o mundo dos mortos e o dos vivos, o que não seria nada bom.

O Naruto também faz parte disso tudo, mas ele também foi designado à me instruir nessa missão, pois, incrivelmente, ele era parte dos veteranos do outro mundo. O Itachi também pode vê-lo, eis o motivo do comentário que ele fez sobre 'vento', já o que loiro é um verdadeiro furacão.

- Hey, Sasuke-teme...? – Naruto me chamou. Sendo um fantasma, é mais do que óbvio que ele conseguiria atravessar a porta.

- Hm?

- O que acontece se eu apertar isso?

Limitei-me a colocar somente minha cabeça para fora do box e arregalei meus olhos. Naruto olhava fixamente p ara um botão vermelho que estava na parede. Estaria tudo bem se aquele não fosse o botão de aquecedor-termal. O problema é que ele não servia apenas para aquecer termas, e sim todo o banheiro. Nem sei porque eu tinha aquilo, pois quando ativado, pode até assar um frango.

- Faça o que quiser, mas não aperte esse botão.

Sinceramente, você acha que ele me escutou? Não, porque ninguém escuta Uchiha Sasuke nessa vida. Ninguém. E é a partir daqui que começa minha história...

* * *

Bem, isso foi mais como um prólogo, para explicar alguns fatos sobre a vida do 'querido' Sasuke e o porquê de ele conseguir ver fantasmas. Espero que tenham curtido n.n


End file.
